Usuário Discussão:Stopinski
Seja bem-vindo! Oi, para adicionar imagens, você sabe o menu do lado esquerdo onde tem a cara do Homer, né? Então, embaixo de "Produção" há: "Carregar Arquivo", clique. Para você carregar uma imagem é preciso salvá-la no computador! Para adicionar notícias clique: Predefinição:Destaque-notícias, clique editar e só! Seja bem-vindo, Cassetete071 15h18min de 9 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Ok, eu já descobri como mudar e adicionar imagens, gostaria de saber como Adicionar mais Personagens na lista! eu sou um dos criadores do antigo site "Lapidários", não sei se vc conhece... é só por Categoria:Personagens no começo com 2 [ e no fim com 2 ]. Ou por a barra personagem: --Cassetete071 15h33min de 9 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Parabéns!!!!!!!!!!! Parabéns, você conseguiu!!!!!!!!. Não há erros! Veja bem Na categoria. Gostei do Leopold! --Cassetete071 17h57min de 9 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Não! Não mude a página Predefinição:Destaque-notícias!!! Por favor!!!!!!!! Isso já virou um chat! --Cassetete071 18h20min de 9 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Já feito! Já fiz com que você adicione notícias, é só ir à Predefinição:Destaque-notícias e botar Notícias:E blá, blá, blá. Ou siga o exemplo abaixo na edição --Cassetete071 18h24min de 9 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Não é o Vu2c, mas serve? Stopinski pra botar subcategorias, ponha por exemplo : Categoria:Escola Elementar , aí o nome da Categoria, Ou Subcategoria, tanto faz, vai ficar em vermelho, que é pra cria-lá. Clique no nome e ponha, tipo: Personagens da Escola de Springfield. e "Salvar Página". Daí e só acrescentar no fim da página do personagem que você quiser adicionar à essa Categoria Ex: *Skinner *Superintendente Chalmers *Edna Kr. *Bart *Lisa *Srta. Hoover *Milhouse e etc. Seu leal assistente, --Cassetete071 14h40min de 15 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Calma!! Cara, você já postou uns 50 comentários lá na minha discussão! Agora, eu seu qual é a lista, por acaso é aquela em ordem alfabética? Stopinski, criei a Categoria:Personagens da Escola Elementar e estou adicionando personagens, adicione você também para ir treinando. Aviso: Treinando para ver se dá certo é na Página de testes. E como não está adicionando? Qual é a categoria que você criou??? Pela 7654546586548658654965896896574958965896889549861586256566149862859659668665ª vez, --Cassetete071 16h10min de 16 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Acho que sei... Não precise levar a sério, estava sendo irônico. Pode pergunta eu tenho paciência pra explicar. A propósito, a lista, eu acho que é aquela lá: Categorias:Categoria 1|Categoria 2 se não for, pergunte a outro usuário que eu estou atrasadíssimo! E como não Aparece??? Você sabia que você é o 6º Melhor usuário da Wiki???? É séríssimo!!!! Parabéns! Os Melhores Usuários: #Flanders #Vu2c #Eu - Cassetete071 #Bartman005 #Lghx - Você logo, logo passa ele #Você - Stopinski #Linuxsbrs --Cassetete071 16h33min de 16 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Sou eu de novo... Olá, estou pedindo desculpas, a Lista que você está falando é a Predefinição:Lista de Personagem e para adicionar novos é um exemplo: Ralph Wiggum | Nome do Personagem é simples, adicione no fim do nome sem espaço: | Nome do Personagem .E eu já estou atualizando isso! A propósito aquele HomerJ4-ever é meu amigo(Ele só está fazendo cagada, né? Você aceita desculpas?, --Cassetete071 12h13min de 17 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) é assim: É meu amigo doidinho, sim. A lista de Melhores usuários é assim: Sabe no lado esquerdo onde tem Communnity aí vem Welcome back, Nome do usuário? Então tem Minha Página | Minha Discussão | Widgets. É no Widgets, clique, a página vai voltar para o topo e aparece uma barra, Procure por Top Users, no lado esquerdo vem o Ranking, Veja! --Cassetete071 12h32min de 17 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Beleza, vou dar uma olhada... --Stopinski 12h40min de 17 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) projeto temporada 20 eu convido você a participar do projeto da temporada 20,se você quiser participar entre nas mensagens que eu já recebi,procure uma mensagem com o titulo "Convite" e lá tem uma parte aonde da escrito "clique aqui" clique lá(você) e depois escreva na Lista de Membros(lá embaixo) #Stopinski e clique em salva pagina e pronto. Leskelutor PS:se você aceitar entra no projeto me mande uma mensagem. Notícia na Página Principal. Bom, é uma predefinição. O Cassetete071 que sabe fazer iso com mais facilidade, mas eu vou fazer por você. Não sei de cor aonde que a predefinição está, mas eu ponho sua notícia lá e depios lhe explico, ok? Abraço, Aero'Guns 00h03min de 10 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *Bela notícia! Bom eu já a pus onde devia, agora vou te ensinar: vá até Predefinição:Destaque Notícias e clique em editar. Depois é só colocar a notícia lá. Procure deixar a Notícia:Tá Chegando... em primeiro, porque a 20ª temporada é mais importante que os selos, não é? Bom, acho que expliquei tudo. Se tiver mais dúvidas, não tema em me mandar uma mensagem. Abraço, Aero'Guns 00h10min de 10 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *Bom, de nada! Quanto às notícias acho uma bela ideia. Era o que eu tinha em mente. Mas vou deixar você fazê - lo, o.k? Que tal você apagar até a Notícia:FOX anuncia data de estréia da 18ª temporada? Assi ficam notícias mais recentes, não pré históricas. Se precisar de ajuda, só me falar! Abraço, Aero'Guns 22h13min de 10 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *Desculpe, erro meu. A página é Predefinição:Destaque-noticias, não Predefinição:Destaque Notícias. Na primeira você vai conseguir ter o controle total das notícias na página principal. Vai lá tentar e se não conseguir eu te explico de novo. Abraço, Aero'Guns 23h29min de 12 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *Opa, legal! Qualquer coisa já sabe: me manda uma mensagem. Abraço,Aero'Guns 14h28min de 13 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *Bom, eu não sei qual vai no lugar do 2º episódio. Qual foi o nome do que passou domingo?? Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 21h46min de 29 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) 20ª Temporada OK. Vou trocar o artigo em destaque. Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 17h11min de 30 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *Pode tirar, foi um ip que pôs lá. Não, não sei o nome do episódio. Vou ler as sinopses pra mim poder trocar o artigo em destaque. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 21h53min de 4 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Eu não posso te ajudar nesse caso. Eu também vejo isso e um IP até reclamou por causa desse problema. Fala com o Vu2c e reze para que ele te responda ainda esse mês. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 18h21min de 8 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) sem quere foi sem querer que eu apaguei quando eu digitei um negocio naquela página. *Esse Lucas nunca assina... Bom Stopinski, este episódio que passou domingo? Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 00h37min de 12 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Ufa, ainda bem. Quem colocou o nome foi um ip. Bart perdido... Fiz um redirecionamento para Lost Verizon. Ahh, se ver algum ip abusando daqui da Wiki ou fazendo vandalismos pode falar comigo: o Vu2c me nomeou administrador junto com ele. Enquanto ele não estiver eu sou o responsável por isso aqui. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 13h56min de 12 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) PS:Quando criar um artigo vá até a página Wikisimpsons e mude o número dos artigos, ok? *Bom é simples: se ontem tinha 999 artigos e hoje tem 1000 óbviamente alguém criou um artigo. Mas para ser mais fácil venha para cá e veja se tem um N''' do lado esquerdo do artigo. Se tiver ele é novo (não se conta páginas de discussão nem páginas de usuário). Ou então vá até Manage Widgets, no mais ao lado de sair, e clique em newest articles. A imagem é uma folha branca brilhando. Se tiver mais dúvidas fale comigo. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 13h59min de 14 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Não é falsa não. Não Stopinski, a notícia não é falsa. Passou até na televisão! Criei com base no que passou na TV e não na internet. Isto é uma prova. E isto também. Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 13h00min de 25 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Beleza. Se eu souber de alguma coisa ponho na notícia. E o que você acha de nós ressussitarmos a seção "Curiosidades"? Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 21h53min de 26 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Ah, é fácil. Põe as participações especiais. Por exemplo: Reese Witherspoon, The Who, Bret Hart, e etc... Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 00h28min de 28 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Bom, ponha nos artigos os nomes traduzidos dos episódios de acordo com o que passar na TV. O que podemos fazer é mandar um e - mail pra Fox alertando sobre os erros ou para o estúdio que cuida das traduções. Confesso que no episódio "Adeusinho Boboca" não entendi bem o título e isso deve ser mudado. Fiquei inativo por 3 dias nessa Wiki pois estava sem Internet (imprevistos acontecem". Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 22h15min de 9 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) *Hum, aí complicou. Eu tentei acessar o site do Grupo Network que é dono da extinta VTI Rio e que distribui Os Simpsons pra nós, mas olha onde eu fui parar... Vou procurar mais sites.. Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 18h59min de 10 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) Mais um novo tópico, pra lotar a discussão.... Eu estive com problemas no navegador e não deu pra eu trocar o artigo em destaque. Se eu trocar até quinta-feira por algum motivo, por favor faça isso por mim. Quanto ao número de artigos, ele muda automaticamente. Adorei o artigo, temos um jeito bem parecido de escrever. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 13h15min de 16 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) Stopinski: Tenha em consideração que todas as contribuições para o projecto Wikisimpsons podem ser editadas, alteradas, ou removidas por outros contribuidores. Se não deseja ver as suas contribuições alteradas sem consentimento, não as envie para esta Wiki. Adicionalmente, estar-nos-á a dar a sua palavra em como os teus são da sua autoria, ou copiados por fontes de domínio público ou similares. '''NÃO ENVIE MATERIAL COM DIREITOS DE AUTOR SEM PERMISSÃO! Uma mensagem colada da caixa de edição. Se você fez algumas modificações no texto? Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 14h16min de 16 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) *Olha, tem problema sim. Você precisa modificar o texto 90% para não ser VDA (V'iolação de '''D'ireitos 'A'utorais). Mas deixa a fonte. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 22h46min de 16 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) Respostas às suas perguntas Fiquei sem internet por uma semana e não pude responder suas perguntas, mas lá vai: 1. O artigo ficou ótimo 2.Demora um pouco sim (tenha certeza de que editou a Predefinição:Destaque-artigo) 3.O nome traduzido do episódio é Como o Teste Foi Ganho 4.O artigo está ótimo 5.Não tenho Twitter e nem tenho vontade, mas boa sorte. Dúvidas ou qualquer outra coisa (qualquer besteira também) pode me mandar uma msg. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 21h47min de 27 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) *Hehe, se traduzirem certo será esse o nome. Se não for a gente move. Não, eu não sei o episódio que passou. Vou procurar. Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 18h26min de 28 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) Obrigado, mas... Obrigado pelo convite, mas não tenho Twitter. Mas se quiser eu tenho Orkut: "Dud 2.0". RE: Tabela de Usuários Desculpe, não sabia que não existia. Obrigado por me avisar, vou mudar agora mesmo, WikiCriador Pronto Pronto, já mudei na minha página a tabela de usuários, ......................................WikiCriador É É, deve ser porque a gente usa mais as tabelas tipo a de personagens. O pessoal da Wikisimpsons não deve saber os códigos desse tipo de tabela. Foi vc q criou? --..................WikiCriador 18h18min de 1 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Valeu. Já fui na página dele agradecer. --..................WikiCriador 18h34min de 1 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) RE: Olha, deletar artigo só pode administrador. Se vc tiver paciencia pode ir em todos os personagens que vc acha q não deviam estar em Categoria:Personagens e tirar essa Categoria deles. Ou vc pode fazer como fizeram com Episódios. Criaram a categoria e '''Guia de Episódios, com os que são de verdade e não artigos sobre. Mas também avise isso em Personagens se não as pessoas vão adicionar de novo a categoria nas páginas. Agora eu tenho que ir pro vôlei, se quiser faz uma dessas opções. Ah, ou pede pro Vu2c ou o Aero'Guns pra deletar as tais páginas ou apaga todo o conteúdo em cada página e tira de todas as páginas q tem links desta página o link. tchau, --..................WikiCriador 19h34min de 1 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Desculpe, é q tinha q ir para minha aula de vôlei, agora posso responder melhor. Como eu já disse, deletar artigos só pode administrador, te dou duas opções: #Pedir para o Vu2c ou o Aero'Guns deletarem por vc. #Apagar todo o conteúdo do artigo e todas as Categorias q ele tem e botar no lugar do artigo. E sobre os Personagens, vc pode: #Ir em todos os personagens que vc gostaria q não estivesse em Categoria:Personagens e deletar essa categoria. (avise)* #Como fizeram com episódios, fazer uma categoria e uma página normal. Na categoria vc deixa todos, mas na página vc bota separado (em Personagens, Personagens que apareceram uma vez, etc). Aí vc escreve na Categoria sobre a página Personagens e vice-versa. _*Vc avisa em Categoria:Personagens sobre esse "ajuste", se não podem adicionar de novo a Categoria. Se quer minha opinião: *Sobre deletar: Pedir para Vu2c ou Aero'Guns. *Sobre Personagens: a de criar a página Personagens, porque não seria tão trabalhoso quanto ir em todos os personagens. Vc podia avisar na Página Principal para quando as pessoas criarem um personagem botarem na página Personagem o nome deles. Boa sorte, --..................WikiCriador 21h39min de 1 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Não faça o que ele disse! Stopinski, não delete o conteúdo das páginas pois ele é válido. A categoria "Personagens" engloba todos os personagens, inclusive os que não aparecem mais. Depois ponha - os em outra categoria, mas sempre deixe a de personagens. Por favor: NÃO TIRE A CATEGORIA PERSONAGENS DE PÁGINAS SOBRE PERSONAGENS! Posso propor a mudança do nome "Categoria:Personagens" para "Categoria:Personagens principais". Mas por enquanto não faça nada. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 00h18min de 2 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Desculpe Desculpe, não sabia q apagar o conteúdo é vandalismo. Melhor mesmo é vc pedir pra algum administrador. Já pedi pro Aero'Guns deletar a página Senhor Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, já até movi ela mas acho q não é suficiente. desculpe outra vez, --..................WikiCriador 16h16min de 2 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Desculpe outra vez Olha, eu não fiz por mal, é q sou novo em Wikias. Eu só não queria deixar vc sem respostas. Não pergunta mais as coisas para mim, tá. Desculpe outra vez, --..................WikiCriador 16h52min de 2 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Me ajuda? Oi, vc pode me ajudar o artigo Lista de Produtos do Krusty, eu fui tentar traduzir da Wikisimpsons em Inglês mas é muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito grande, não sei como conseguiram fazer aquilo. Tudo bem Tudo bem, vou pedir pra outra pessoa. --..................WikiCriador 17h58min de 2 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Hum... O sistema Wiki tem uma limitação técnica por categoria, ou seja: vai aparecer um determinado número de páginas numa parte da categoria. É assi mesmo, não dá pra mudar: ninguém pode fazer nada. Quanto às sub-categorias também não dá para mudar pois é o sistema que as coloca lá. Pode mos até por uma mensagem tipo "se quiser ver mais páginas desta categoria clique em próximos 200" ou alguma coisa do gênero. Se tiver ideias eu lhe falo. Agora levando para outro lado, convido - lhe a comentar sobre esta postagem que fiz em meu blog. Irei postar lá regularmente. Ah, e notei que você anda ficando meio bravo comigo porque demoro para responder: eu só posso entrar no computador das 19:00 pra cima, por isso demoro para responder. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 04h26min de 3 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) *Ficou bem melhor o artigo do Michael. A sua notícia também tá legal mas eu peço que ponha pelo menos uma referência ou uma Ligação Externa para o leitor saber que a notícia é verídica. Vou pôr uma ref e você põe a ligação, ok? Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 18h27min de 3 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) RE:Selo Olha, eu vi isso no Jornal Nacional, eu acredito que seja verdade. --..................WikiCriador 20h18min de 3 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Perdi Não, eu perdi tb por causa disso. Eu até tentei ver no horário de madrugada, mas passou Homer e Lisa Trocam Palavras Cruzadas. Vc sabe se o episódo foi banido? --..................WikiCriador 13h58min de 6 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Tremenda sacanagem, né? A gente espera uma semana pelo episódio novo e eles não passam e ainda mudam o horário. Bem que eu achei estranho a Wikisimpsons ainda não ter o nome em português do episódio... --..................WikiCriador 14h07min de 6 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Valeu Valeu, mas q nada. Eu tô aqui na Wikisimpsons não faz nem um ano. Vc já tá há um tempão. Eu só ganhei muitas contribuições com as piadas de sofá que eu editei. Dá parabéns também pro Aero'Guns, ele tá em primeiro lugar! --..................WikiCriador 14h29min de 6 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Nome do novo episódio Oi, eu tô vendo aqui os novos episódios dos Simpsons,e eu botei o novo nome traduzido do episódio Gone Maggie Gone (O Desaparecimento de Maggie), só que esqueci o de No Loan Again, Naturally. Pode botar o nome traduzido pra mim? --..................WikiCriador 23h59min de 12 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Re:Nome do episódio Ah, obrigado por botar o nome traduzido. É que eu vi ontem mas esqueci o nome traduzido do primeiro episódio que passou. Também obrigado por mudar o artigo em destaque, eu não sou de fazer isso. Mas achei que podiamos botar metade da semana o Sem Empréstimo Denovo, Naturalmente, e na segunda metade o O Desaparecimento de Maggie, já que os dois estrearam ao mesmo tempo. Também poderiamod botar dois artigos em destaque, mas não cairia bem, e ainda ia ter que mexer na página principal... E... não sei se vc concorda, mas que tal a gente, a cada episódio novo que vê, ir botando a sequência de abertura (quadro negro e piada de sofá) e deixar a descrição atual do episódio, mas botar ela como um "Resumo" e depois descrever o máximo possível do que lembrar que viu. Eu já fiz isso em Tire Minha Vida, Por Favor, dá uma olhada lá. Ou se vc achar muito trabalho iniciar um novo projeto para isso ou/e pedir no "Projeto Vigésima Temporada". O que vc acha? --..................WikiCriador 15h45min de 13 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) * Está bem. Mas como eu já disse só precisa botar o que lembra, qualquer coisa pega da Wikisimpsons em inglês, eles tem tudo isso lá. E quanto à descrição do episódio, é só para dar um ar de mais completo. Porque eu sei o que é querer saber do episódio porque não o viu. Para dar uma idéia da Décima Terceira até a Décima Sétima Temporada eu só vi 10 episódios, pois desde 2007 eu nem sabia que Os Simpsons existia. E também tem os casos dos episódios banidos e etc. Então eu vou continuar fazendo isso, porém sempre boto o aviso de Spoilers. Mas sobre o resto, tudo bem. É difícil mesmo lembrar de tudo. Mas se lembrar de alguma coisa pode botar. --..................WikiCriador 23h02min de 13 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Nome em português do novo episódio Quase que vc acertou! É "Em Nome do Avô". Esse pessoal da tradução não é muito bom, né... Eu acho que "In the Name of the Grandfather" deve ser algo tipo "Na conta" e não em nome... --..................WikiCriador 13h36min de 20 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Entendi Atah! Agora entendi! Não sou muito bom para perceber paródias. Já movi a página, editei a Predefinição:Vigésima Temporada e a página Episódios com o nome traduzido. Estou criando uma postagem de blog agora. Depois eu te boto um link para vc ver. Obrigado por explicar, --..................WikiCriador 14h14min de 20 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Voltei! E aí Stopinski, você e o Wiki tiveram muito trabalho enquanto eu estive fora? Eu voltei agora para ficar (não vou mais usar aquela carroça que chamam de Windows 98) e vamos rumo aos 2.000 artigos! Gostaria também de lhe avisar uma coisa: quando você fizer postagens no seu blog, ponha como categoria: Postagens de blog e Postagens de blog pelo usuário Stopinski, ok? Já criei a página Recent Blog Posts e se você fizer isso suas postagens irão diretamente para lá. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 18h47min de 26 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Re:Msn e imagens Eu tenho msn, mas quase nunca uso... acho melhor falar pela Wikisimpsons mesmo. E sobre imagens... Tenho! Que tal botar fixo em Predefinição:Destaque-imagem assim: "Veja mais imagens em '(nome do seu artigo)'"? Todos que entrassem na wikisimpsons iam ver. Também adicione em Categoria:Artigos... Se gostar da ideia me fale. --..................WikiCriador 14h17min de 28 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) * Ficou ótimo o artigo! Já botei em Categoria:Artigos, Categoria:!Imagens e escrito na Imagem da semana "Veja mais imagens em Imagens Oficiais." --..................WikiCriador 16h10min de 28 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Obrigado e tchau Obrigado por elogiar a ideia, agora vou almoçar, tchau. --..................WikiCriador 16h15min de 28 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Já comentei Já comntei lá no seu blog, meu computador estava demorando muito pra carregar a página, fiquei clicando no botão de postar comentário muitas vezes e acabou que ficou como se eu comentasse umas 5 vezes. Ficou muito maneiro! Ah, dá uma olhada na mudança que eu fiz na Página principal, e depois, se puder, me diz se ficou legal, tah? Vou ver seu artigo Imagens oficiais, perdi muito tempo editando a Página principal, já deve tá giganorme...hahaha. Abraço, --..................WikiCriador 13h47min de 29 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Página principal Olha, primeiro eu ia botar sem as imagens, mas quando eu vi na previsão, ficou muito vazio. Mas vou tirar as imagens, depois diz se ficou bom sem elas. --..................WikiCriador 17h12min de 29 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Re:urgente Pede pro Aero'Guns ou pro Vu2c, já vou falar com esse cara, --..................WikiCriador 22h13min de 29 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Feito Já bloqueei o cara (1 mês). Ele não tem o que fazer né... Vai vê não dava pra entrar no Red Tube porque a mãe estava em casa (he, he, he). Agora quanto a Recent Blog Posts eu não sei o que tá acontecendo, depois eu vejo. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 23h09min de 29 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Solução personagens Você já deve até esquecido esse assunto, mas... eu achei ma solução para a categoria Personagens: A Tabela Índice. Já tinha visto isso na wikia, mas peguei mesmo na Wikipédia, se a pessoa for ver na letra que começa ela nem precisa saber que "próximos 200" existe. Mas não vou criar nenhuma predefinição para isso, já que só vamos usar nessa categoria. Espero que goste, --WikiCriador(contato | blog | Wikisimpsons) 02h24min de 1 de Agosto de 2009 (UTC) Re:E aí ? Eu vi sim, ficou "Moe e Maya pequeninos". Já vou mudar. Seria melhor mesmo, mas o sistema que organiza esse tipo de coisa... É, eu tentei ajeitar isso na Página principal, mas não consegui. O Vu2c que entende dessas coisas, já falei isso com ele, mas ele ainda não me respondeu. É ficou legal seu artigo, dá uma olhada também num vídeo q eu botei em um dos artigos, que apresenta todas as piadas de sofá até mais ou menos a Décima Nona Temporada. É bem legal, vale a pena dar uma olhada. Vou mover a página do episódio, mudar o Episódio em destaque (Agora é episódio e artigo em destaque) e mexer na predefinição e na página de Episódios. Tchau, --WikiCriador(contato | blog | Wikisimpsons) 16h05min de 3 de Agosto de 2009 (UTC) MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar Stopinski, não se coloca artigos no menu lateral (vai ficar estranho). Mas eu posso tentar! Seria melhor as categorias, mas acho que pôr uma categoria secreta (no caso da !imagens) seria muita irresponsabilidade. Vou mexer no MediaWiki e ver se vai ficar bom. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 17h51min de 3 de Agosto de 2009 (UTC) *Beleza, eu vou pôr a Categoria e tirar a imagens. Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 20h11min de 3 de Agosto de 2009 (UTC) Re:Artigo em destaque Foi uma tentativa de compensar espaço talvez. Ou porque a Wikisimpsons em inglês tem artigo e episódio em destaque (apesar deles não mudarem nunca). Temos que descobrir como se faz para ajeitar a Página principal, e tirar esse troço do artigo em destaque cobrir tudo. Vc sabe como organizar esse tipo de coisa???--WikiCriador(contato | blog | Wikisimpsons) 13h01min de 4 de Agosto de 2009 (UTC) enquete deveria ter um enquete semanal.oque vpcê acha? --Leskelutor 16h28min de 19 de Agosto de 2009 (UTC) Desculpe Desculpa, é q eu fiquei meio por fora. Não de não acessar e editar. Eu tava meio, tipo assim, desinspirado nas últimas semanas, vc entend? Agora já estou mais... Bem, não sei, vou voltar à ter ideias. --WikiCriador(contato | blog | Wikisimpsons) 12h39min de 22 de Agosto de 2009 (UTC) P.S.: Ficou meio cafuso, mas td b ;P Usuário Discussão:WikiCriador *Foi um IP Stopinski. Infelizmente não dá para reverter pois você editou depois desse vandalismo, então não dá pra reverter. Vou bloqueá - lo e depois tentar recuperar tudo. Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 15h06min de 25 de Agosto de 2009 (UTC) Vi Eu vi sim, mas não disseram nenhum nome traduzido. Deve ser pq não dá pra traduzir Waverly Hills 9021-D'oh, né?--WikiCriador(contato | blog | Wikisimpsons) 17h42min de 25 de Agosto de 2009 (UTC) Ah, obrigado, muito obrigado por salvar minha talk page! Não sei nem como te agradecer! Valeu, obrigado, thanks, gracias.--WikiCriador(contato | blog | Wikisimpsons) 17h45min de 25 de Agosto de 2009 (UTC) Vandalismo Brigado otra vez, eu não tava muito online nos últimos dias. E dei uma olhada no histórico na minha talk page e me espantei. Caramba! Eu entrei na Wikisimpsons não faz nem um ano inteiro e já vandalizaram minha página de discussão umas 4 vezes! Eu acho q ultimamente nós temos tido muitos IPs vandalizando páginas de usuários. Tinha que ter um jeito de proteger as páginas de usuário para q só a própria pessoa pudesse editá-la, como no blog de usuário. Vamos tentar falar isso com a Wikia?--WikiCriador(contato | blog | Wikisimpsons) 17h56min de 25 de Agosto de 2009 (UTC) *Tá certo sim, parabéns. Bloqueei o WikiCriador por uma semana pelo palavreado. Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 21h13min de 25 de Agosto de 2009 (UTC) *Hahaha o WikiCriador até apagou o palavrão... ele acreditou que iam bloquear ele! Predefinição É Stopinski quando você redireciona uma página para outra, a página que recebeu o redirecionamento passa a ser a página redirecionada. Este é o conteúdo da Notícias. O que posso fazer é eliminar a Notícias e criar a página Notícias Antigas, ficaria bem melhor. Não sei se entendeu tudo, é meio complicado, dúvidas é só me falar. E, a propósito, dê uma olhada aqui ok? Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 14h31min de 21 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) *O link que te passei é o atual conteúdo da Notícias, antes o conteúdo dela era o de agora da Predefinição:Destaque-notícias. Vou criar a Notícias antigas e eliminar a Notícias. É uma bagunça de predefinições que rola aqui... Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 15h13min de 21 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) *feita. Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 22h36min de 22 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) *É, eu sei. Agora é consultar a Categoria:Notícias e pôr essas outras notícias na Notícias antigas. Poderíamos separar por tema, mas vai dar um trabalhão. Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 15h31min de 23 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) Categoria Aquilo é o certo a fazer, aquela categoria lista todos os vídeos que tem aqui, sobre Os Simpsons ou não. A Videos listava todos os artigos que tem vídeos, porém seria inútil, já que todos os vídeos estão na categoria e têm afluentes para as respectivas páginas. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 15h25min de 3 de outubro de 2009 (UTC) Imagens Playboy As imagens que você está tentando pôr se caracterizam como Violação de Direitos da Revista. Conteúdo reservado não pode ser publicado aqui. --Vu2c 18h07min de 16 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) : Leia minha página de discussão. --Vu2c 18h10min de 16 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) Novo Logo Parabéns Stopinski, está melhor. Mas resta agora contar com a aprovação do Vu2c, estou pensando em fazer uma votação para isso mas irei esperar para ver o que ele diz. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 16h46min de 18 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) Ei, Stopinski! É o Bartholomew Jo-jo Simpson. Fiz esse novo logo: thumb|left|250px *As páginas já foram eliminadas. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 03h01min de 17 de dezembro de 2009 (UTC) *E quanto aos logos, acho melhor mais usuários começarem a editar e então nós decidimos se queremos o seu, o do Bartholomew ou este atual. Eu também estou com pouco tempo para entrar aqui. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 18h43min de 22 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Administrador Olá! Depois que o Bunfernando pediu e tal, estou afim de te elevar a Administrador da Wikisimpsons. Caso seja de seu interesse, escreva na minha página de usuário, para que eu faça a mudança. --Vu2c 16h43min de 14 de março de 2010 (UTC) Te Respondendo... Rapaz, tenho tido muito tempo para entrar aqui. Há um tempo atrás eu entrei e tomei um susto! A Wiki estava toda vandalizada, felizmente com a ajuda de outros usuários daqui eu consegui reverter tudo. Entrarei aqui o máximo que puder, e parabéns pelo cargo de administrador. Um belo quarteto de administradores para manter isso aqui de pé. Tenho certeza de que não vai decepcionar nenhum usuário dessa wiki. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 01h49min de 16 de março de 2010 (UTC) Parabéns! Depois da minha sugestão ao Vu2c, espero que possamos administrar muito bem a Wikisimpsons juntamente dele e do Aero'Guns. Abraço, --Bubfernando 21h50min de 20 de março de 2010 (UTC) *Respondendo a sua pergunta na página do Vu2c, é só carregar a imagem com o nome de "wiki.png". Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 22h47min de 24 de março de 2010 (UTC) Resposta Oi,Stopinski. Sobre a 21ª temporada ter mais episódios que as outras eu não sei não... Sobre os episódios,acho que estão certos,sim...A minha fonte de pesquisa não é totalmente confiável,mas é a Wikisimpsons americana,então acho que tá certo.^^ --Walker2497 16h25min de 25 de março de 2010 (UTC) Novo Logo da Wikisimpsons Cara, também tentei mudar, eliminei todos os arquivos "wiki.png" e fiz o upload do novo mas não deu em nada. Realmente não sei o que fazer. Qualquer coisa te aviso. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 22h25min de 26 de março de 2010 (UTC) *Pronto está aí, conseguimos! Tá, está muito pequeno, alguém tem de editá-lo para uma resolução maior. Não sei fazer isso, e você? Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 16h38min de 27 de março de 2010 (UTC) *Não precisa mais, eu e o Bubfernando conseguimos aumentar o logo. Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 18h01min de 27 de março de 2010 (UTC) RE: Artigo em destaque Desculpa por ter tirado, mas é q tinha saído errado quando na página principal. Já q não sabia como ajeitar e estava com medo de estragar a Página Principal, resolvi desfazer. Vou atualizar um artigo (Revista elege "Os Simpsons" como 2º melhor desenho de todos os tempos), a pedido do usuário que editou. Desculpe novamente, --WikiCriador(contato | blog | Wikisimpsons) 21h03min de 17 de abril de 2010 (UTC) Episódio de ontem Não, eu não vi o episódio de ontem. Talvez em blogs achemos o nome. Qualquer coisa lhe aviso. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 13h19min de 19 de abril de 2010 (UTC) *Ok Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 13h27min de 19 de abril de 2010 (UTC) Comentário em seu blog Stopinski, vi o comentário eliminado do seu blog (depois que ele foi eliminado, claro). Vi que continha ofensas lá mas você não colocou este como o motivo da eliminação. Qual foi? Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 01h44min de 25 de maio de 2010 (UTC) Bio Olá! Editei a página sobre os moderadores e peço que vc edite sua bio lá. The_Simpsons:Administradores Vlw! --Bubfernando 19h40min de 11 de julho de 2010 (UTC) RE: Nomes dos episódios em português Poxa cara, nem tô assistindo D=. Tenta ver com o Aero'Guns vlw? --- Ahhh aproveitando....O que achou da nova barra lateral que criei?? Flws aêw --Bubfernando 12h54min de 15 de julho de 2010 (UTC) RE: E-mail Olha, eu ia até lhe falar isto... O twitter da wikisimpsons está criado e vou repassar para todos os moderadores...Só que tá em desenvolvimento uma página das "redes sociais" da Wikisimpsons. Aí vou inaugurar tudo junto. Se tivesse como vc postasse no twitter da Wikisimpsons seria melhor. Más se quizer, coloco este twitter não-oficial da Wikisimpsons lá ;D Abs. --Bubfernando 23h13min de 17 de julho de 2010 (UTC) RE:Twitter Já mandei pro seu e-mail login e senha. * Tem msn?? --Bubfernando 14h03min de 3 de agosto de 2010 (UTC) * Owww...foi mal mesmo! É pq tô criando um novo fundo mais leve e com melhor design. Akele tava demorando de mais pra carregar. Eu ia até te falar pela sua discussão, só que tava dando erro de página bloqueada ¬¬ Abs. --Bubfernando 14h22min de 12 de agosto de 2010 (UTC) Multirão da Tradução --Piacente 00h50min de 14 de agosto de 2010 (UTC)Piacente *Eu gostaria de ajudar lá no multirão da tradução, mas não consigo colocar meu nome lá na tabela que tem na seção. Diz que ela está protegida e eu não posso edita-lá. Ai não consigo entrar. Poderia me ajudar, por favor? Muito obrigado. ;) Twitter * Akeee, se der pra vc voltar com akele plano de fundo seu, seria melhor. Os planos de fundo que tentei são "pesados" de mais pro twitter... hehehehe assim, se eu abaixo a resolução eles ficam embaçados ¬¬ Vlw --Bubfernando 00h58min de 16 de agosto de 2010 (UTC) * Tipow, o photoshop deixa a img pesada de mais.Se tiro um pouquinho do tamanho, ela lá no twitter fica embaçada! Aí é difícil kkkkkkk' --Bubfernando 08h09min de 17 de agosto de 2010 (UTC) Simples É só traduzir. --Zanazi 18h28min de 19 de agosto de 2010 (UTC) Código de Episódios Olá! Estou com um projeto para somente nós moderadores, para não correr o risco de termos redirecionamentos indesejados. O negócio é o seguinte: Estou novamente copiando a Wiki em inglês kkkkk'. Estou pegando o código do episódio e colocando como nome de um novo artigo. Logo depois, coloco um redirecionamento para o episódio. Ex: Vou criar o redirecionamento para "Moe flamejante". Crio um novo artigo com o nome 8F08 e no corpo do artigo escrevo: #REDIRECT Moe flamejante. E coloco na categoria Código de Episódios. Intendeu? Se você puder me ajudar, agradeço muito ;DD Ps.: Parei neste episódio. É o 10º episódio da 3ª temporada. Se quizer outro exemplo, veja o artigo 8F06 Abs :D --Bubfernando 15h32min de 23 de agosto de 2010 (UTC) Personagens fora da ordem Desculpa a demora já corrigi. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 19h14min de 1 de setembro de 2010 (UTC) Desculpa Só vi sua msg agora. Poxa cara, aqui deu tudo cetinho ao carregar Arquivo:???.PNG..... Pelo visto o Aero Gun's já consertou né? ;D --Bubfernando 07h51min de 3 de setembro de 2010 (UTC) Logo da Wikisimpsons Você viu o novo logo da Wikisimpsons em inglês? Pelo o que me lembro, primeira vez que a Wiki em Inglês copia algo da Wiki em Português hehehe. http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Wikisimpsons --Bruno Viana 18h46min de 25 de setembro de 2010 (UTC) Nova predefinição: PRODUTOS. Olá Amigo! Me senti na necessidade de criar uma nova predefinição para agrupar todos os produtos dos Simpsons, já que são muitos. Arquivo:Barraprodutos.PNG Se puder me ajudar, quando encontrar um artigo que não tem a predefinição, favor substituir para a predefinição . Me responda se gostou ou não. Já adicionei um link para esta categoria no menu esquerdo: está em ARTIGOS>>PRODUTOS . --Bruno Viana 00h39min de 11 de outubro de 2010 (UTC) Novo design da Wikia É bom que você leia Este artigo. Não gostei do design novo da wikia. Fazer o que né? Vamos rebelar que nem a Wikisimpsons americana kkkkkkkkkkkk. Flws! --Bruno Viana 23h01min de 16 de outubro de 2010 (UTC) * O que achou do nosso novo design?? --Bruno Viana 14h46min de 9 de novembro de 2010 (UTC) * Pois é...agora com o novo design deu pra colocar a enquete na página principal...O povo vota mais do que quando tinha só um link. Tem como adicionar as últimas edições nesta barra inferior da página em "My Tools" e depois "Edit My Tools". No campo ADD TOOL coloca MUDANÇAS RECENTES q vai aparecer. --Bruno Viana 12h25min de 14 de novembro de 2010 (UTC) ::* Colocaram a idade de Marge Simpson como se ela fosse uma velha, colocaram que ela tem 70 anos, eu peguei e coloquei 36 anos (36 anos, a idade verdadeira dela). 189.71.222.63 20h25min de 20 de novembro de 2010 (UTC) Resposta Creio que é só apagá-la ou reverter a página ;D --Bruno Viana 14h33min de 22 de novembro de 2010 (UTC) RE Bem, se vc adicionou akeles negocinhos que te disse mais acima na sua barra de preferências, é só clicar em histórico e aparece :X * Tem como adicionar as últimas edições nesta barra inferior da página em "My Tools" e depois "Edit My Tools". No campo ADD TOOL coloca MUDANÇAS RECENTES q vai aparecer. --Bruno Viana 12h25min de 14 de novembro de 2010 (UTC) --Bruno Viana 23h21min de 27 de novembro de 2010 (UTC) Dúvida Você considera esta edição imprópria para o projeto The Simpsons? O IP pensava que esta wiki era a Wikipédia, quando ela não é. Abraços. Francisco 12h44min de 9 de dezembro de 2010 (UTC) Ajuda Oi, eu sou Sebastian, gerente de Wikisimpson agora em espanhol, eu preciso saber se você pode me dizer que as imagens que você carregou Segurança de Os Simpsons, a subida em 2009, aqui está o link: http://pt.simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Especial:Imagens_novas&until=20090730142407 São muito bons, mas não que eles sejam, não falam Português, mas eu usei o tradutor do google, espero que esta bem escrito. Se eu posso responder na discussão de Wikisimpson em espanhol seria bom, a minha assinatura agora redireciona para lá, então não há problema, obrigado por tudo, saudações. Sebastian Lozano Mensagens Blog Artigo destaque * Pronto, já alterei ;D . Quando precisar de falar comigo urgente, pode me mandar uma msg aqui: www.isecretaria.net/brunoviana ;D --Bruno Viana 23h02min de 4 de fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) * Ás vezes não logo na Wikisimpsons, então é sério... Sempre que precisar... É só mandar uma mensagem aí, que eu recebo na hora no celular. Rsrsrs Eu esqueci de te falar... Me tornei Burocrata.. Mesmos "poderes" a única diferença é que pode se definir o nível de usuários.. (ex. tornar administrador) rsrsrs Flws! --Bruno Viana 22h46min de 5 de fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Sistemas de Medalhas Olá! Consegui incorporar à Wiki um sistema de medalhar automáticas... Espero que goste! --Bruno Viana 01h14min de 6 de fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Valeu Muito obrigado cara. Fico feliz em ver que o pessoal gostou do artigo. Então, a maioria das imagens que eu peguei foi em vários sites diferentes, mas todos os sites que vi só tem no máximo até a 5 temporada. Então, eu to correndo atras agora de imagens de episódio que eu reconheci como paródia, pra tirar o print, ai tirar o print do filme, juntar os dois e depois postar. Dá um trabalinho, mas to fazendo. acredito que até amanha eu termino de ver a 5 temporada e ja posto alguns da sexta. abraços Medalhas Pois é, nós seríamos um dos primeiros! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK pena q começa tudo do início mesmo! HeHeHeHeHe! Espero que tenha achado legal! --Bruno Viana 00h18min de 8 de fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Artigo estranho Olá! Descobri que realmente este "episódio" existe... Más já tmeos um artigo sobre.. Por isso, eu o excluí! :D -- 22h20min de 8 de fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) E ai Stopinski, então, admito meu erro cara! Ontem fui colocar a noticia da Halle Berry e acabei apagando a anterior! Desculpas, obrigado por entender e permitir que eu continue editando! Obrigado, Gabriel olá Stopinski,sou editor da wiki e notei que recentemente algumas paginas foram criadas e elas não tem ligação nenhuma com os simpsons,pelo contrario,algumas tem até titulos bobos e as pessoas estão as usando para fazer edições sem sentido com o unico proposito de ganhar medalhas de uma maneira facil.gostaria que vc por favor apague as seguintes paginas: http://pt.simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/3000_Artigos_Gente_!! http://pt.simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Eu_amo_Os_Simpsons http://pt.simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Que_legal. http://pt.simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Alineagg123 http://pt.simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/M%C3%A3e_Desconhecida obrigado e por favor não deixe de dar uma olhada nas paginas e se possivel,deleta-las para que a wikisimpsons fique ainda melhor.Lucas araújo 10h50min de 14 de julho de 2012 (UTC) Artigo Krustylândia Tem um artigo chamado "krusty lândia" que não tinha nada, somente um monte de risadas "kkkkkkkkk", ai eu apaguei as risadas e o artigo ficou todo em branco. Se der, apaga ele lá, por favor. muito obrigado Muito obrigado pelo elogio. Eu so quero saber como é que eu faço para escrever sobre noticias recentes e imagens, na wiki. Muito obrigado Agora fico um bom adm, parabens ola ola, parabens vc e muito bom nisto Categoria "The simpsons" eu estou a tentar por tudo o que ha nesta wikia nessa categoria, se me perguntar porque... eu nei sem bem porque p.s.: o teclado do meu portatil nao tem acentos (estragaram-se), por isso se houver erros, peço desculpa... ... Desculpa aí, sem querer removi sua imagem. Ok. Eu pego a tarefa, mas só vou colocar nas primeiras temporadas, porque to sem tempo meio de semana. Bart. 13h59min de 18 de maio de 2011 (UTC) Wikisimpsons Gostei muito da Wikisimpsons, PARABÉNS!!!!! Troll http://pt.simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribui%C3%A7%C3%B5es/84.90.199.83 esse cara é um troll que fica zoando os artigos. tem que bani-lo Poste mais fanarts! Achei muito legais seus desenhos,bem feitos LayseL 20h28min de 23 de julho de 2011 (UTC)LayseLLayseL 20h28min de 23 de julho de 2011 (UTC) ___ Obrigado! nunca mais postei nenhum desenho pois nunca mais fiz nenhum relacionado aos Simpsons, quando tiver algum novo eu posto, hehe, Abraço. Stopinski 11h07min de 25 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Categorias O que são aquelas várias categorias criadas? algumas até sem sentido, tipo "Episódios com raiva", "Preconceito", "Viagens". Tem como evitar que tenha esse tipo de categorização sem sentido? Tem como manter que as categorias postas em cada artigo sejam realmente categorias relevantes? Por que, sei lá, parece que tem gente que é viciado em categorizar as coisas... Piacente 13h53min de 28 de julho de 2011 (UTC) hehehehehehehehehe, tranquilo. Vou ver se falo com algum administrador sobre isso e quando encontrar categorias dessas, eu vou excluir tambem ;) abraços Piacente 14h11min de 28 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Dúvidas Como sei que você é administrador da Wikisimpsons, gostaria de tirar uma dúvida urgentíssima que eu tenho. Há uns tempos atrás eu criei algumas Wikis no Wikia, e agora eu não sei mais como excluir. Como eu faço para excluir uma Wiki da Wikia? Grato LitrixLinuxer 18h08min de 28 de agosto de 2011 (UTC)LitrixLinuxer 23 consegui umas informaçoes da 23 temporada me matei mais consegui . valeu stopinski ta ai eu to pensando sera que se o bubfernando for muda a pagina ia fica daora em outro estilo aquele ja meio que enjuoo oque poderiamos fazer Nalgsp wikisimpsons pesquisei em varios sites mas achei na wiki dos simpsons americana TREEHOUSE OF HORROR Acessa a pagina do Treehouse ofhorror XXII Vlw Gostei muito como voce colocou as imagens na padina do treehouse que eu criei valeu ficou bom Creditos uma pergunta quando eu crio uma pagina e coloco foto tipo eu criei a pagina the food wife e receable you e coloquei imagens e informaçoes por acaso eu ganho creditos ai voce vem e modifica eu perco os creditos e voce ganha? Ah ta e que um tal de bobinski me falo que por eu trabalha aqui eu devo termuitos credittos acho que o nomedele ou era bobinsky ou um tal de wesley ohoh lesli Holidays Por que você tiro a noticia que eu tinha colocado no holidays future passed Férias Olá, Quero te falar que agora que estou de Férias sempre irei estar na wiki procurando novas informações para deixar a wiki melhor sempre que precisar contate a mim quando tiver on me avise caso eu precisa de ajuda meu E-mail e o de baixo qualquer coisa pode estar me contatando por La ou pela pagina de discussão quase sempre estou disponível se eu não estiver e por que estou muito ocupado agora irei trabalhar bem fundo na wiki ,comecei a gostar deles depois de ter assistido o primeiro episodio na casa da minha Vó na Fox ,espero poder trabalhar com vocês administradores,e espero que vocês possam me ensinar muita coisa sou trabalhador daqui a uns 2 anos,Amo os Simpsons e irei dedicar todas as minhas férias a eles obrigado e Tchau Nalbertgsp@Hotmail.com Falha Alquem coloco a noticia na lista de personagens tentei tirar mas nao consegui Ajuda Olá, eu sou o Yokutopus, representante oficial da Wiki Planeta Ben PT-BR. Estou tendo problemas pois um usuário hackeio o ADMIN Bourocrata da minha wiki. Queria saber se poderia nos ajudar, pois tambem estou pedindo ajuda as Wikia Naruto PT-BR e a Wiki Phineas e Ferb PT-BR. Por favor ajude-me pois senão o hacker vai destruir nossa wiki. [[Ficheiro:Yokutopus.gif Yokutopus Ficheiro:Yokutopus.gif]] 00h47min de 9 de janeiro de 2012 (UTC) Stopinski eu vi recentemente nas férias que a wiki ficou parada 2 meses sem quase ninguem mexe quando foi semana passada eu atualizei tudo as noticias mas por que ela ta tao parada recentementeNalgsp 18h22min de 10 de fevereiro de 2012 (UTC) e ai to com uma duvida estou aki na wiki a um mes e meio so q no meu so aparece 9 dias pode me ajudar obrigado !! Olá, sou um usuário novato na wiki - mas conheço muito sobre Os Simpsons - e não existe nenhum episódio chamado Upcoming Jack Bauer (que diz ser o 12º episódio da 23ª temporada - e na verdade, este é o episódio Moe Vai de Trapos Até Riquezas). Acho que deveria excluir este episódio. FSG 18h06min de 13 de julho de 2012 (UTC)